That One Question
by silversparkles444
Summary: I could tell you his favorite color is green, he likes to argue, born on the seventeenth his sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie. Temari & Shikamaru


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the attitudes. Enjoy.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<br>He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
>I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs<br>And.._

" Hey Shikamaru! Wow you look down in the dumps tonight. Your night with Ino didn't end so well?" Temari asked. Shikamaru jsut nodded. He looked over at Temari. She knew that look well. It meant he needed someone to talk to. She walked over to the passenger side of his old chevy truck. " Yeah. How did you know?" he asked. She shrugged. " Second nature I guess." she replied. " Honestly I don't know what I saw in her. She was so wrong. She was only using me to get Sasuke back. I should have known that was the case. I swear I'm never going to fall in love again." he said after driving in silence for about ten minutes. " Why? You know not every girl is like heer. We're not all conniving cheats who are out there to get their ex boyfriends back." She told him sternly. He laughed at that. " Yeah I know. You are one of those girls Mari. Not once have I seen one of the guys you've dated leave you because they found out you were using them to win the heart of Uchia." Shikamaru said. Temari laughed at him for that comment. " You do know not all females are after Uchia, right?" she asked. They grew quiet after that. Both were deep in thought. _' I don't think he even knows I all his favorite songs or everything for that matter.' _she thought.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie_

" Oh come on Temari. There has to be something you like about Uchia. I hate being wrong. You know that. What about his looks?" Shikamaru asked. " He is to pale for my taste." Temari replied. " His eyes?" Shikamaru tried again. " To dark." was her instant reply. Shikamaru huffed at that. " What about his personallity? I thought every chick liked the dark, msyterious, bad boy." he said. " Ha! I live with one of those. Or did you forget? And bedsides I like guys who are predictable not always brooding." she told him. He huffed some more. " What about-" She cut him off " Could you please give it a rest with the Uchia. Obviously I do not like him like every girl does." He stared at her shocked. _' His favorite color is green. He loves arguing, he was born on the seventeenth, his sister is beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if anybody asked me if I loved him, I'd lie.' _she thought. It was amazing how she knew everything. She wasn't a stalker, but he told her everything. Plus his family and her family were very good friends.

_He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?<br>He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
><em>He dropped her off at her house, but he was stll angry from his date. " You want to come in and cool down before you go home and your mom naggs you for breaking something. He laughed at that. " Yeah, you're right. I don't think I could take that." He answered. He looked around her room. He never figured out how she felt about him, or that she had him memorized for years. Rigth then and there he broke. She was the only one to ever see him cry. He never let anybody else see him break. No body ever saw her wishing he was hers. They all just thought they were really good freinds. " Okay if she upset you so much why don't I go knock some sense into that stupid little head of hers." Temari said. That got Shikamaru to stop crying and start laughing. " You know something Temari you are probably the most violent woman I know." he said jokingly. " You know you wouldn't want it any ohter way." she replied smotthly . He always said that when she said she would go knock some snse into a bad date's head.

_He stands there then walks away  
>My god if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you..._

He stood there for a few more minutes then started walking towards the door. " I need to get home before my mom decides to kill me." he told her. She walked him out. " Just forget about her Shika. She isn't worth it." she told him. He nodded. " Thanks Mari." " Anytime." she replied. Shikamaru only aloud Temari to call him Shika. And She only let him and her brothers call her Mari. _' I'm holding every breath for you...' _she thought.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything<br>But my heart  
>First thought when I wake up is<br>My god he's beautiful  
>So I put on my make up<br>And pray for a miracle  
><em>

Shikamaru came over the next day. Him, Gaara, and Kankuro had a little band. Of course no one at school knew about it. They made Temari their unoffcial manager. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's dad thought their music was a waste of time. Shikamru's parents were very supportive. Temari was the only one that supported Gaara and Kankuro. _' What is he blind. It's like he can see through every thing. But when it comes to my heart is as blind as a bat.'_ she thought. Then another thought crossed her mind when she saw him in the garage _' My god he's beautiful.' _Seh always thought he was. That thought was nothing new to her. She always put on her makeup in the morning for school and pray for a miracle.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you asked me if I love him  
>I'd lie<em>

" Hey Mari, I need your help." Kankuro said. Temari and Gaara turned their heads to Kankuro. " What is it?" she asked. " I wanted to get Shikamaru a christmas gift. What is his favorite color again?" Temari sighed. She hated when her brothers would try to get information about how she felt for him. " It's green." she always answered. Kankuro nodded and walked away to pick out something green. " So Mari do you love him?" Gaara asked. She was never good at lying but she always manafed with this one. " No, Gaara, I'm not." She lied. They always believed her though.

A/N: The song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Hope you enjoyed and please review. _  
><em>


End file.
